Fifty Shades of Recovery Chapter 2
by fallasleepunderthesky16
Summary: Ana has now come home from the hospital. She is very anticipated to see her beloved Christian, but is the feeling mutual? Ana is still trying to recover from her extreme suicide attempt. Will life ever be back to normal? Will Christian still love her the way he did before? You'll have to read to find out. Enjoy! Chapter 3 will be coming out soon!


Chapter 2

The bright lights hurt my eyes as we enter the hallway that sits outside my hospital room. I'm resting in a wheelchair as my mother takes me to the nurses desk that is a few rooms down from mine. "Hello Ana, I'm glad you are feeling much better today I'm sure you can't wait to go home." My nurse Rachel says with a smile. She's a petite black women who is at least in her early forties and she always seems to wear a little too much makeup. I like her a lot and I enjoyed her company. "Ana I forgot all of your belongings in the room I'll be right back." My mother says and quickly walks down the hallway. I wait next to the nurse's desk and notice a very attractive male nurse starring at me. Now that he sees that I noticed him he quickly turns his head and gets back to what he was doing. I smile in amusement. My mother returns with all of my clothes in a large duffel bag along other things people have brought me and sits them down in my lap.

We say goodbye and thank all of the nurses then head towards the elevator. My mother wheels me in and we wait in an awkward silence until the elevator stops at the first floor. My mother wheels me out into the nice fall air. I have not felt this in about a week and a half. I stand up out of the wheel chair that we now have to leave behind and walk over to the car where Ray is waiting to take us home. "How are you feeling Ana?" Ray asks me. "I'm feeling much better, thank you for asking." Again, the three of us sit in an awkward silence until we arrive at Kate and mine's apartment. I say goodbye to Ray and thank him for all the help he has given me, he smiles in return

. My mother helps me out of the car and we walk inside. It's just as I remembered. My mom sits me down on the couch and asks if I would like anything to drink or eat before she left. I tell her no and that she doesn't have to worry about leaving me here alone. "Where is Kate?" I ask. "She and Elliot went out for lunch." I look at the small clock that sits on our kitchen table. It reads 3:00. A little late to be going out for lunch I think to myself. My mother hands me my phone, I check to see if I have any calls, texts, or emails but there's nothing. "Where's Christ-" I get cut of by my mother. "He's at a meeting and won't be done till at least 5:00 or 6:00. He said he's probably not going to see you until tomorrow." My mother pouts. I pout as well in disappointment. My mother writes her cell, house number on a piece of paper, and leaves it on the kitchen table. "Call me if you need anything." she smiles and comes over and gives me a quick hug than walks out the door.

I try to think of what I should do the get the thought of Christian not seeing me tonight off my mind but I cannot think of anything. I yawn loudly and decide I should take a nap. That should kill some time. I get myself comfortable and dose off. It's 5:30 when I wake up and call out for Kate but there is still no one home. I get myself up off the couch and pour myself a bowl of cereal since I don't know what else to eat and sit down at the kitchen table. As I'm eating, I think of how much I've missed Christian and cannot wait to see him. I want to see him more than I've ever had. I just hope the feelings mutual. I interrupt my eating, slide over to the couch where my phone is, and check my texts and e-mails but sadly there's still nothing. I sigh in disappointment and return to my cereal.

I hear the door open and see that it's Kate. "Ana, I'm so happy you're home!" Kate runs over to me and gives me the biggest hug I've ever gotten from her; it feels so good to be in the arms of a friend. "I'm glad to see you too Kate." I now notice that Elliot is waiting patiently for his hug as well. I get up from Kate's embrace, walk over to Eliot, and give him a hug. "I'm glad you're back, I know Christian is too." Elliot says with compassion. "Well I'm going to head out; I'll see you two later." Kate runs over to Elliot and gives him a very passionate kiss. "Call me." Kate says and Eliot is gone. For the rest of the night Kate and I discuss how I've been and her sex life with Elliot. I won't dare share Christian's and mine with her; I don't want her to think different of me. I bet all the money in the world that Christian is better in bed than Elliot would ever be. Again, I won't share that with Kate, but I know it is true. Christian's a monster in bed when he wants to be, but than there is passionate Christian who wants' nothing more than to please and feed my sexual desires rather than his overly kinky ones. I will admit I like those kinky desires as well. I smile at the thought. "What are you smiling at?" Kate asks. "Oh nothing." She really caught me off guard. We both yawn and say our good nights than head off to bed.

As I'm undressing I hear my phone buzz. I quick run over to it and check who it is. The text reads; S_ee you tomorrow? _I get giddy inside when I realize it is from Christian. I text back;

_Yes, of course what time?_

_Is 1:00 okay?_

_That works perfectly. :)_

_Great. Later's Baby. ;)_

No words can explain the way I feel right now.I sigh than finish undressing. I get myself in bed, and dream only of Christian.


End file.
